ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirtle
Squirtle is a contestant on Total Stuffed Island and a member of Team Slurp. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Squirtle was introduced in New Heights with the rest of the cast. During his interview he says he returned from beating up Ronald Regan. He then randomly screams "HFC". While jumping off the cliff, Squirtle lands fine. Dreaming About Your Balls - Crock of Crap In the next four episodes Squirtle is relatively silent. He doesn't speak or even do anything what so ever in any of the episodes. These episodes are Dreaming About Your Balls, Satan's Balls, and Crock of Crap. The reason for his lack of speaking is unown. It may be because the creators just forgot about him. Mass Elimination. He finally regains a speaking role in Mass Elimination. Squirtle says he's gonna beat up Joe Biden. Valentino states he loves Squirtle. Due to making Valentino like him, he was safe and managed to make it all the way to the final 7. Camera Bash Staying in the final 7 was as easy. In Camera Bash, Valentino askes Squirtle to set up a camera. Squirtle does this but sets the camera up in front of the racecar track. This causes the cars to crash into the camera. Valentino makes Squirtle do this again and he makes the same grave mistake. He is then eliminated by Valentino. Finale Squirtle is seen beating on Valentino during his interview. He is last seen with the entire cast when the winner is announced. Season 2 New Beginnings Squirtle is introduced as one of the 6 returning favorites. He seems pretty chill when he's first introduced. His appearance has changed since then and he's a lot larger. New Beginnings Part Dos Squirtle is in the final 4 to be chosen for teams along with other veterans, Mime Jr., Psyduck, and Turtwig. He's the last to be placed and is put on Lotso's team. He says nothing during the deck jump challenge but apparently does well. His team is sent to elimination after Emolga jumps, where Church Bear is eliminated. Squirtle is third to be safe and yells "Yeah!" when it's announced he's fine. Hide and Shriek Lotso choses Squirtle to be one of the seekers for the team. When Squirtle over hears Team Hmm talking about visiting the campfire. He has the seekers scan the area before they have a chance. After giving up on looking for awhile he tells Purp and Blue to get going while he takes a piss and accidentally pees on Bonsly and finds him. He then finds Jolly after he falls from a tree and captures him. He hears Toad and Turtwig yelling and has the rest of the alliance go attack. His team wins the challenge after the capture. Wii Find A Wiimote Squirtle instantly finds the first wiimote despite Valentino's expert hiding. He is aided by Poliwhirl's swirl attack and gets to the top of the dresser where the wiimote is. After Lotso insults Mime Jr., Squirtle gets offended and says nobody talks to him like that. He is shocked when Losto hurts MJ. He races to the finish with his team and wins the wiimote finding challenge. Doggonit' Squirtle last fairly long throughout the challenge. He's in the final 3 until he whispers a plan to Lotso and is mauled by the dog. Afterwards, Squirtle tries to convince Poliwhirl, Mime Jr., The Fish, and Psyduck to vote of Lotso for being weak at challenges. However, Lotso overhears them and gets Psyduck's vote by lying. Lotso tells Psyduck that Squirtle stole his pudding, making Psyduck vote for him, and sending Squirtle home. The elimination doesn't make sense to him. Personality Squirtle is the tough guy of the show. He constantly beats up those who he sees as weak or spineless. The turtle pokemon especially loves hurting political leaders and other people invlolved in the law. Thinking they are all cops on the inside. The only fears Squirtle has are actually the fuzz and cars. For some reason the engines make him wet himself. Some say this is due to a tramatic experience. Others say it's just the chink in his chain as many get aways involve high speed cars. Paths of vomit usually lead the police to his doorstep after he commits a crime. Trivia *In some deleted scenes, Treecko is shown to have a good friendship with Squirtle. However in the real show this friendship isn't shown. *Squirtle's placing in the final 7 is strange, as he did little before then. *He's one of the 2 returning favorites in Season 2 to change appearences, the other being Mickey. Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Returning Favorites Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Slurp Category:Team Daring Dragonites the 3rd Category:Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:High School Humor Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Water Types Category:Non-Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Season 2 Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Lotso's Victims